winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Message in the ending of June
Nothing much to say, but I want to announce that I won't be active in this wiki anymore, means I won't be able to be online every day, check the history or clean up the mess made by someone, so take care yourself and this place also. Some of you may ask for the reason. Well, my house will be sold in this month because of debt by someone, people'll take my house and we're moving to new place, that means there'll probably no Internet for me to be online. I know this would be a very happy news for people knowing this. Well, it's a good news for me, too. I'll have more time to focus in my studying -- which I have never stated that I'm a good student -- and more free time watch the cartoons or anything I've been missed for years. Dancing or doing whatever you want, I don't care, because some of you in here are really troublesome to me, even that some of them are the ones I am talking to, but yes, you're troublesome in many ways, and you care or not, your business, not mine, so don't come to bring it on here. And last, this wiki is now somehow like a burden to me. People who have adminship lost their own enthusiasm and the interest in the wiki, some leave, some focus in their own business, and none of them can be stated as "active". And I have to maintain my responsibility, as well as theirs. Oh, I'm not that free, because of that, I'll cut it off. Now it's up to them to maintain the wiki. I don't run from anything, but I need time for myself. They have time for themselves, and now they have to share them, like I did. If they can, then retire now. I will still somehow try to be online in a small amount of time, for example, 2 or 3 days per week, in 1 or 2 hour(s) per day. Well, I'll keep on eyes on the things I'm in charge, like the request for rollbacks, adminship and any projects I'm in charge of being leader or co-leader, especially Project Spells as Fatimah stated she'd be absent for a while -- or taking a hiatus, whatever you call. That's all I need to say, until the end of June (June 30), I'll still be here. And I don't expect any comment, reply, and I don't want to hear things such as "Farewell", "Be good" or such so if you don't have anything else more interesting to say, then keep them yourself. Yes, you still can message me, or taking any request or whatever, but don't really expect much from me as I stated to be inactive. You'd better contact the other admins, like what you're doing now. Thanks you all so much for the burden and ruining my life. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:34, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts